Madelyn and Elena
'"Madelyn and Elena" '''is the fifth episode of ''Fantasyland, the third season, and the 32nd episode overall. It was told and narrated by Nutty, premiering on March 6, 2014. In the episode, Madelyn feels secluded in the protective walls of the covert Tsereve and desires to leave. Her sister, Elena feels the same way. The Episode This is the secret civilization of Tsereve. It is a subkingdom of Fantasyland. It is located in Mount Tsereve, deep within the ice to protect the royal family when needed. The small population of 105 enjoy the privacy and protection the mountain bears, as well as the honor of potentially rescuing the royals. The society is advanced; it has its own transportation system that consists of a series of tunnels leading all over the interior of the mountain. It is unknown to the rest of the kingdom. The town is led by the Lumiukko, a husband-wife duo that ensure the safety and secrecy of the society. The Lumiukko has two daughters and a son: Elena, Madelyn, and Brandon. Unbeknownst to the children, Madelyn was born to the King and Queen of Fantasyland. Thus, the Lumiukko do not treat Elena and Brandon with as much respect as they do Madelyn. Unlike the other two, however, Madelyn is forbidden from leaving the mountain, even to venture on the cloud veranda to which the rest of the citizens are entitled. The Lumiukko say that Madelyn could fall through the clouds because she's so thin. Madelyn reluctantly obeys them. The Lumiukko are the Queen's most trusted friends and were supposed to take the twins together (Madelyn and her brother Nathaniel). However, at the final moment, Nathaniel ended up somewhere else. His name was changed and the Lumiukko were unaware of his whereabouts. Madelyn, Elena, and Brandon were very close; they all enjoyed each other's company. Madelyn and Elena were especially close. They often watched the sunset from inside the mountain and talk about sleeping somewhere else for a night. Madelyn was 26, Elena was 28, and Brandon was 29 when the Queen fell ill. Tsereve had not been afflicted by the plague. The Lumiukko fell deathly silent around Madelyn. They began to keep an extra close watch on her. They needed to ensure that the Princess never returned to her mother before it was time. "Can we go to the services in Storybookland?" Madelyn asked the Lumiukko at dinner one night, referring to a small service being held near the docks to pray for the Queen's recovery. The Lumiukko vehemently refused. "Can't we EVER leave this place?" Elena yelled. Brandon smiled hopefully. "Temper!" the Lumikkess reprimanded. The rest of dinner was eaten in silence. Madelyn and Elena vented in their room that night. They complained about their entrapment in a freezing mountain, their inability to ever leave, the jarring fact that the Queen may die and leave the kingdom in turmoil. "There's literally no way out..." Madelyn exclaimed. Then Elena remembered a place she heard about in books, in messages that were delivered to the Lumiukko. She didn't say anything to her sister. For the next week, Elena began to spend most of her time on the cloud veranda with one of her closest friends. Madelyn tried to sneak onto the veranda, but a guard threw himself in front of her to stop her. "No no miss!" he said, exasperated. That night, Madelyn fell asleep to the sound of her favorite music. Until she was awoken. Elena stood over her, clad in a traveling cloak. "Elena?" Madelyn asked groggily. There was a shadow in the doorway. Madelyn's eyes adjusted. "What's she doing here? Where are you going?" Elena bent down. "We're leaving. We're going to a place that needs help." "Where?" Elena's friend spoke, "It's called the Gingerbread Empire." Madelyn had heard of it. Elena gave Madelyn a large hug. "Goodbye Madelyn. Don't tell Mom or Dad you heard from us." "Elena..." "And don't call me that anymore!" Elena snapped. Madelyn froze. What else would she call her? "I'm changing my name..." Elena explained. "To what...?" "Gallifreyan." Madelyn tried to protest, but her sister had said one final goodbye and fled through the door with her most trusted friend. A woman with sleek, black hair and piercing eyes. Katarina. Production Continuity and Story Arcs This was the first episode to feature Madelyn as well as the return of Gallifreyan and Katarina, both of which were last seen in "Icicle Creek." This episode introduced Tsereve and the Lumiukko. It was also the first to feature Brandon, who would become a main character for the fourth season. References Madelyn's story of captivity within Tsereve was widely inspired by the Disney film Frozen. Trivia *Producers always thought it was ironic that the viewership declined before this episode; this was the episode that ultimately started the plot. It also featured returns of main characters from the beloved first season. Category:Episodes Category:Fantasyland Episodes